Kiss of Life
by Rokkis
Summary: The Dursleys never bothered to teach Harry how to swim and so what happens when that is what his friends suggest one Saturday. Started to write this the same night I wrote Sexy Back, which means I was still a little drunk:D Hangover story: Please R&R!


Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, lot's of legal mumbo-jumbo, the end result is always the same though. I own nothing. It is all the property of the exalted JKR. All hail!

AN: If you've read _Sexy Back_ you'll know that I wrote that while drunk in Germany. The first part of this story I also wrote that same night (at 4 in the morning), and actually finished it the following morning a little hung-over, so again forgive all grammatical errors as they can easily be ascribed to the excellent bottle of Château Roc Du Mascardon I drank last night. Tihi!

It was an especially lovely summer day at Hogwarts. Although it was late September it had been an unusual warm week and Saturday dawned with a blazing sun and a cloudless sky according to the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall at least. As predicted the Golden Trio were currently sitting at their table enjoying a nice breakfast while discussing what to do with their Saturday.

"Are you sure you've finished all your essays?" came the anxious question from Hermione,

"Yes!" came the lame reply from both Harry and Ron

"Come on 'Mione, let's not worry about homework! It's the weekend" Ron almost lashed out in frustration. Sometimes even he thought that his girlfriend was more then a little obsessed with homework.

"Alright… if you're sure. How about having a picnic? We could grab some of our books and…"

"Haha, ah no. No. And I mean, No, reading today. It's supposed to be our day off" Harry whined.

"I know! How about a nice friendly match of Quidditch? I mean, you can of course bring your books, love" Ron suggested with his mouth full of eggs.

"Oh no. I don't want to sit there and _watch_ you two have fun. There must be something we can do all three of us?" came the reply from Hermione who had just folded the Daily Prophet back after reading it. After her statement there was a quite pause where all three of them were desperately trying to think of an activity to involve them all. Although Harry was trying to concentrate his eyes as per usual and completely of their own accord began to drift towards the Slytherin table. Although he had suspected the attraction at the end of last year on the Hogwarts Express, there was nothing like two months apart for realising one's true feelings, and Harry's true feeling was a small crush towards a certain blond Slytherin. Of course he hadn't told his friends about this sudden attraction, I mean it isn't every day one finds oneself attracted to the "evil Slytherin git" and loooooong time rival. Harry had at least had enough courage to tell his two friends that he did indeed prefer the same sex. Luckily after some disbelieving remarks from Ron, the issue of Harry's sexuality had been accepted rather smoothly.

"I know!!" Ron's voice full of enthusiasm suddenly broke through Harry's one man staring contest with the silver prince. "let's go for a swim in the lake! I mean it's bound to be warm enough and we can even have the picnic thing you mentioned love afterwards."

"Yes, Ron, that's a great idea!" came Hermione's enthusiastic reply. Harry on the other hand didn't think much of the suggestion. In fact he was rather vehemently opposed to it. Not only did he have a rather bad memory of Dudley forcing Harry's head under water for several seconds, but the Dursley's had never really taught Harry to swim properly, no doubt they were hoping he would someday drown.

"Eh… guys? Do we have to? I mean, can't we just play a game of Exploding Snap or something?" was Harry attempt to get away from swimming.

"Oh come on Harry! It'll be fun!" Hermione beamed at him, clearly warming up to the idea.

"But I don't even own a swimsuit!"

"That's alright, mate. You can just transfigure a sock or something into some swimwear"

"But…" Harry began

"No buts Harry. Now come on you guys! I'm heading for the library for some books. Ron you arrange the food and I'll meet you both at the entrance in fifteen minutes." And with that Hermione rose and walked out of the Great Hall, most likely heading for the library. Ron also rose soon after finishing his Muffin and headed towards the kitchens, which left Harry walking rather glum towards the Tower and uncle Vernon's ugliest pair of socks.

Just as planned the Trio met up at the Entrance Hall some fifteen minutes later, all of the sporting towels and swimwear over their shoulders, while 'Mione had a pile of books and Ron had a basket of what presumably contained food. They walked outside into the lovely warming sunlight and made their way down towards the lake. It really was a lovely day and upon arrival they soon discovered that several people had thought of the same idea. There were three Ravenclaws already splashing around and a couple of Hufflepuffs swimming a distance from shore. The Trio settled themselves a little away and Hermione soon transfigured a piece for parchment to and oversize blanket for them to sit on.

"Now boys remember that sun blocking charm, especially you Ron, you burn easily" 'Mione commented after sitting down and arranging her books.

"Yes, mum" came the mumbled reply to which Hermione scowled looking even more like Mrs. Weasley and Harry snickered, already feeling better. I mean swimming couldn't be that hard, could it?

Harry and Ron made quick work of their clothes and changed into their swim trunks and both cast the anti-sun charm.

"Race you!" Ron shouted before flat out running towards the lake with Harry not far behind. The two boys ran out into the water meeting resistance but trying their best to keep running outwards, both of them spraying a lot of water around and making a hell of lot of noise. After only a few meters the water got two deep and both boys fell forward splashing into the warm water of the lake.

"Hah! I was right, it's not even a little cold!" Ron commented before starting to swim a bit around.

"You'll hear no arguments from me" Harry commented quietly. He was carefully trying to swim a bit around, copying Ron, but making sure that his feet could reach the bottom.

"Come on Harry, let's swim out to Justin and Robert. Looks like they're having a lot of fun" which was indeed true as the two Hufflepuffs seem to be taking turns with chasing each other and pushing each other under water screaming merrily.

"Eh… go ahead Ron, think I'll just stay here and wait for Hermione a bit" Harry replied, hoping it would be enough.

"Yeah, sure, mate. I'll be right back, wanna ask Justin about the Wilbourne Wasps" and with that Ron began to swim easily towards the two Hufflepuffs, leaving Harry to try some more strokes in the shallow water. It really wasn't very difficult actually, and Harry seemed indeed to be getting the hang of it. Soon enough Hermione joined him, walking out into the lake a lot more gracefully then Ron and Harry had done.

"Alright Harry? Hey, Ron was right, the water is really nice" 'Mione said just before ducking under the surface.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just not that good of a swimmer actually. Great temperature though" he smiled as the normally bushy haired girl resurfaced with wet and flat hair.

"Hey, 'Mione, Harry!" Ron shouted while swimming towards them. "Great, huh?" he asked before grabbing Hermione and throwing here a few feet away in the water.

"Ronald!" came the playful shout before she fell back into the water. "Ronald Weasley, I'm gonna get you for that!" she smiled after she had regained her footing. With that Ron began to swim backwards away from a playfully furious Hermione. The game continued like that for awhile, snd Harry was thankfully left alone to laugh at the antics of his two friends and keep working on his strokes.

"Oh, God! Can't even have fun for twenty minutes before that ugly git shows up" Ron suddenly commented darkly while swimming up towards Harry, indicating the shore. That "ugly git" was of course a certain alabaster-made Slytherin Prince sitting casually in green trunks (no surprise there) with his two cronies and Zabini, under a sun-umbrella. Harry felt his jaw go slack as eyes began roaming that beautiful chiselled pale chest. God, he was absolutely gorgeous. Harry's eyes continued to roam over the lovely body before looking at the hansom face, and was rather surprised when he found himself looking into a pair of silver eyes staring boldly back at him. Draco arched an eyebrow and smiled at him, while Harry quickly looked away feeling mortified that he had been discovered and promptly blushed crimson.

"Yeah, never want to imagine Crabbe and Goyle in nothing but swim wear again" came the lame and rather late response towards Ron. Luckily Ron didn't notice Harry's embarrassment and he only made a face of disgust before flinging some water at Harry. To which Harry laughed and starting to fling water back at Ron, very glad for the change of subject. They continued like that for awhile before Hermione joined them.

"Let's go for a little swim shall we?" 'Mione asked.

"Yeah, sure"

Harry hesitated a second before deciding that he was perhaps good enough for a little swim in deeper water.

"Yeah, let's swim" he smiled.

The Trio started to swim out towards the middle of the lake. Ron was way ahead of them and Harry was lagging a bit behind, not being as fast as the other two. They started to turn and made a semi-circle before heading back towards the shore. Not a moment too soon for Harry's comfort as he was indeed starting to feel rather tired. Who knew that swimming was so exhausting? All three of them made it back towards the shallow waters with Harry almost panting as he finally felt his feet his something solid. He sighed in delight and starting to walk towards the bank and also trying not to look at Malfoy who was looking just as edible as before the little swim.

"I'm going up for a read. Why don't we have some lunch in half an hour or something?" Hermione asked over her shoulder as she made her way up towards their little picnic place.

"Sounds great" Harry replied and did indeed intent to follow Hermione for a little rest. He was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled under water by Ron. Luckily he held in breath just as his head went under. He resurfaced a few seconds later spluttering water and waving his arms about.

"What was that for?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Just a bit of fun, mate. Bet you can't get me under!" and with that Ron threw himself backwards and started to swim away from Harry. The boy-who-lived could of course not pass up on such a blatant and easy challenge and began to swim after Ron. Ron was apparently not swimming very fast as Harry did indeed catch up and manage to push the red-head's head under water. Harry turned in the water and began swimming back, feeling that the challenge had indeed been accomplished. He suddenly felt his head being pushed under again, and had just enough time to swallow a mouth-full of air. Ron's hand kept him under for a few seconds, and Harry was for the first time starting to feel some panic. The memory of Dudley came back in full force and Harry was now desperately struggling to get to the surface and some much needed air. Just when he felt his lungs painfully constrict Ron let go and Harry kicked his way to the surface gasping for air.

"Hah! Got you!" Ron yelled before swimming frantically towards the shallower waters and away from a coughing Harry. Harry barely registered Ron's departure as he was too busy kicking the water and keeping himself above the surface. When his breath finally evened out he calmly began to swim towards the shore, looking for Ron. He managed to notice a few bubbles surfacing only a few feet from his location before he suddenly felt something grabbing his foot and pulling him under. Again he barely managed to gasp a mouth-full of air and his immediate thought was that a Grindylow had grabbed his ankle. Luckily for Harry it was only Ron, who soon let go and both of them surfaced at the same time gasping for air.

"RON! Stop it! It wasn't funny" Harry shouted towards a giggling Ron, who was having a hard time laughing as well as gasping for more air.

"Come on Harry, wish I could have seen your face". Ron smiled, now also kicking the water only a few feet away.

"Well, stop it. I'm feeling tired and I barely managed to hold my breath the last time" Harry replied testily.

"Come on you big baby. Don't want to get your hair wet" Ron mocked teasingly. Harry's only response was glaring at Ron. The red-head's gaze suddenly turned a bit mischievous as he began swimming casually towards Harry with an evil smile on his lips.

"Ron, NO! I'm not kidding! I'm not that good of a swimmer!" Harry shouted at his friend, trying to make him understand that he was indeed not enjoying this game. Ron unfortunately took Harry's reluctance as part of an act to easily get back at him when he wasn't paying attention, and was now going to make sure he got Harry good before heading back to the picnic and out of danger. He kicked the water hard and managed a sort of jump at Harry's head with both hands and pushed the dark-haired seeker under. Harry at least had time to take a proper breath of air into his lungs, but it didn't stop the panic that was quickly rising in his chest as he fought desperately to get to the surface. He even starting to scratch Ron's hands on his head and shoulders with his nails, trying to make the red-head understand that Harry was not having fun. Harry could feel his energy waning and his lungs were starting to painfully constrict. Suddenly Ron let go and pulled Harry to the surface. Breaking the water Harry started to cough and gasp for air at the same time, while also trying to kick the water with his tired body to keep from going under again.

"Boys! It's lunchtime!" Hermione's voice sounded over the water. Ron's ever hungry belly quickly decided the course of action and he began to swim frantically towards the shallow water and shore, leaving Harry fending for himself out in the lake. Harry was still coughing and he could feel his legs kicking slower and slower. This was not good. He started to take a few strokes towards the shore hoping to get firm ground under his feet. It wasn't working and he suddenly felt himself slip under the surface again. Luckily after sinking a little, the air in his lungs brought him back towards the surface without much kicking. He breathed fresh air again, while at the same time trying to swim towards the shore. Harry was now panicking, he suddenly realised that he wasn't going to make it. His legs were too tired and he could still feel water in his lungs from Ron's previous drowning attempt. Again he slipped under the surface and again he was brought back up like a buoy. He managed to swim a few more feet before swallowing even more water and started to cough again. His legs were so tired now. His lungs were also tired. Again he slipped under the water, but this time without catching a proper breath. Harry was sinking. He tried to kick a few time but was failing. The surface and light were getting farther and farther away as he opened his eyes under water. His lungs were screaming for air which Harry couldn't give them. His eyesight was failing him, as his head was getting heavier. The light around was getting darker and the water was so very cold. Pain. So very painful. His lungs were so tight in his chest and his tired mind and body were all screaming for more air. Harry felt the light fail and he was now slipping into an abyss. Finally he just couldn't hold his breath any longer, and let the water rush into his body just as the light disappeared and his mind gave up.

* * *

The first thing Harry felt was pressure. Pressure against his body. Against the back of his body. Was he lying down? He also felt pressure against his lips. How odd. Then it hit him. He needed air and he was going to take a breath right now. Air right from the lips that were pressed against his. His lungs started to work as he gasped.

"Easy, take deep breaths" he heard a strange yet familiar voice tell him with a little panic.

The water in his lungs was so very painful and his body wanted to get rid of the fluids. He started to cough up the water while at the same time trying to bring fresh air back into his body. He felt hands turning him on his side so the water would flow more freely from the abused lungs

"Take it easy, Harry" that same smooth voice was telling him with more confidence now.

Harry kept coughing and gasping after air. The hands that had turned him still hadn't left his arm, and he was suddenly immensely gratified. He wasn't sure if he would be able to lie this still while coughing. Eventually the water was gone and he could finally take a deep proper breath. Oh god air was so good right now. He took a few more deep breaths before turning to lie on his back again. He felt strong hands hold up his upper body and he was suddenly leaning against something very smooth but firm. The same persons arm was being wrapped around his shoulders holding him in place as he continued to take large deep breaths.

"Oh, thank goodness, Harry! We thought you'd drowned" came the familiar voice of Hermione. _Hmm_. _So did I_. Harry thought. He coughed a few times more before he finally opened his eyes. What he saw almost made him laugh. He was sitting half-way upright with Hermione, the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even the Slytherins sitting around him on their knees looking at Harry with very relieved and concerned expressions.

"Ron, went to fetch Madame Pomfrey. I'm so glad the Malfoy knows CPR, Harry, or you could have died!" Hermione almost screeched. The only thing that registered in Harry's head was the name Malfoy. Malfoy had saved him. Him! He took a few more deep breathes before turning his head up towards the person holding him. And sure enough it was indeed the Slytherin holding him, Harry. Draco's eyes met Harry's emerald and he tightened his grip around Harry's shoulders a little before smiling down at him, although concern still evident in his eyes.

"You… you saved me?" Harry almost whispered, still feeling more then a little dazed from the lack of oxygen.

"Well some one had to" Draco drawled familiarly, but this time with a smile. Harry couldn't help but smile back, he was feeling elated and his eyes were glittering.

"You kissed me" it came out more as a question then a statement. Draco actually flushed slightly pink as he nodded and smiled once again.

"Of course, Harry, it was the kiss of life"

Even though Harry had indeed almost drowned, the proximity to Draco was currently washing all other concerns away. His teenage hormones kicked in and he suddenly felt giddy as a school girl and flushed accordingly at Draco's statement. He couldn't believe that Draco Malfoy, dark, evil, Slytherin prince and saved him, kissed him and called him by his first name. Suddenly Harry felt a little of his Slytherin side bubbling to the surface, but he would later claim that he only dared the next move due to severe lack of oxygen for several minutes.

"Um… I'm actually feeling a little faint again" he almost smirked up at Draco with a very mischievous glint in his eye. Draco was indeed caught off guard by that comment as he was sure that Harry would have far more important things on his mind, but the feel of Harry's firm body under his fingertips and the remembrance of those soft red lips pressed firmly against his own quickly put his famous smirk back on his face as he pulled Harry a little more towards his own body.

"Oh, really? Perhaps you need a little more help breathing?" he asked knowing that that was exactly what Harry was hoping for. Sure enough Harry smiled with his Slytherin glint firmly in place and nodded. Draco bent down as Harry tilted his head up. Their lips met again, but this time without the threat of loss of life, it was sweet, beautiful and very sensual. Draco's lips were so incredibly soft and their proximity was making them both rather light-headed (not that Harry needed any more light-headeness really).

"Oh, my, well, I see you are doing much better Mr. Potter" the familiar voice of the school matron interrupted them. They broke away from the kiss slowly, relishing in the feel of each other and their eyes met dazed with desire, and both turned to see the stunned expressions of their audience. Harry smiled and almost laughed outright at the look of total disbelief, guilt and relief on Ron's face.

"Yes, I'm doing much better" Harry replied smiling before closing his eyes, sighing deeply content, and snuggling into Draco's tightening embrace.


End file.
